His Butler, Waiting: A Valentine's Story
by secretserpent
Summary: If you want to drown in sappy goodness, please continue reading. Okay, okay, this story is not that bad; however consider yourself warned to Sebastian mischief, Ciel grumpiness, sweets, and emotional displays. Yep. Oh, and possible smex! Check it out!
1. His Butler, Dancing

_A/N: Hewwo! I know, I know, it's not Valentine's Day yet~and for some, they could really care less! Tragic, tragic people. Don't get me wrong, I usually loathe love stories, but February always turns me into a big ball of mush. Maybe it's because my b-day's so close to V-day, who knows? Point is, it's a fun holiday that should be shared...with all my lovely fanfictionistas, of course! :3 Two reasons for beginning V-day posts so early: 1) prolonged enjoyment 2) perhaps some support can help me pull through the amount of chapters I wanted to post in such a short period of time._

_As always...I do not owe Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form. But boy, if I did..._

_Oh, one last thing~No smex in this chapter. Sowwies! Don't worry, it'll come soon enough._

* * *

><p><em>In the morning: His Butler, Dancing<em>

_XXXXxxxxxXXXX_

Sebastian waited to get out of bed until the sun broke above the line of trees surrounding the Phantomhive Manor. With a cut-off groan, he strode over to his wardrobe to prepare for another day in service at Ciel Phantomhive's side. It wasn't a bad place to be, per se, but Sebastian felt as though he were waiting for more; more adventure, more recognition, more everything. More than that, he knew he thirsted for something he could not obtain until Ciel would relinquish his most precious gift at the end of their road.

For now though, all Sebastian could do to quiet his growing desires was to continue providing a most diligent service. And today would be no exception. Sebastian brushed his silken dark hair out of his face, assembling it with speed and accuracy. Adding the crisply pressed uniform, Sebastian found himself more awake and willing to start the day's full schedule. Pulling on his white gloves as the finishing touch, Sebastian treaded swiftly down to the kitchen to prepare for the Valentine's Day charity ball set for that very evening. He noticed there was a peaceful silence still covering the mansion, as all the other inhabitants slept on, and would for quite some time.

Now finding himself in the kitchen, Sebastian set off to work right away. He easily placed all kitchenware and ingredients he would need onto the marble countertops. Sebastian had easily convinced his young master that an elegant confectionary display should be the central focus of a Valentine's ball. _Bocchan_ had scoffed originally at the idea, his apprehension of the lover's holiday making him uncomfortable; he had easily changed his mind, though, when his love of his Funtom Company (as well as his love of candies) won out. Sebastian lightly chuckled at the memory. These were the stubborn moods that fascinated him with the young master—a cold adult in part, but still somewhat like a child.

The smell of sticky sweets began to encircle Sebastian as stirred a large bowl full of chocolate icing. Sebastian purposely started with the frostings because they needed time to chill before being used on the various cakes that would be prepared for tonight as well. By the time the morning sun was streaming into the kitchen, Sebastian had finished frostings in chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint chocolate, and chocolate hazelnut. Wiping his hands onto a dishcloth, he checked the time. Seeing that he had less than an hour before his young master's wake up call, Sebastian began preparing the special breakfast he wanted to give his master.

Sebastian filled a tea kettle with water and left it on the stove to boil. While Sebastian expertly moved around the kitchen, he thought again of his _bocchan_. As a demon, it was curious the bond he felt with the young boy. Even _he_ was unsure about his initial fascination with Ciel Phantomhive, although it could be said that the young master's uncharacteristic determination and highly elevated reasoning for an adolescent was a part of the attraction. But even Sebastian knew that there was something more that he's been trying to piece together all this time. There was uniqueness to _bocchan_ that none of his previous masters had possessed; something much more delicious and refined. The young boy continuously captures and rejects Sebastian on a daily basis; the harmless toying is most intriguing.

A new contrast of smells surrounded Sebastian as he finished making his young master's morning meal. The tea kettle began to whistle, so he took it off the burner and added the water to the delicate teapot (a part of today's pink-and-white fair isle tea set, imported from Scandinavia). Sebastian lined the silver tray with the various breakfast selections, consisting of heart-shaped strawberry walnut scones topped with chocolate syrup and cut strawberries, cornbread muffins with cherry marmalade, and a small bowl of honey pecan porridge with sweet cream. Sebastian gently added a few well-placed chocolates between eat of the dishes on the silver serving tray.

Sebastian balanced the tray delicately on his left palm, the weight of it placing no true burden on the strong demon. Softly padding his way up the front hall stairs, he swiftly made his way down to the young master's sleeping quarters. He lifted one gloved hand to lightly knock on the large wooden door in front of him before quietly letting himself into the room. With all the fluidity of practiced motions, Sebastian crossed the room gracefully to the large windows to pull back the curtains.

"Young master, it is morning now. Please let me prepare you for your day," Sebastian spoke in a low, splendid tone. He mused to himself as to what _bocchan_'s reaction would be—probably total annoyance with his determination on this very special Valentine's Day.

The young master recognized the voice and he recognized the tone. Sebastian had a tendency to act queerly some days, with pressed smiles and lyrical jumps to his voice; what was with that demon? Ciel Phantomhive rolled over to face his butler. He looked steadily up at Sebastian through wisps of unruly cerulean hair. With the bright morning sun shining in behind Sebastian, it was hard for Ciel to keep eye contact for too long. Shielding his eyes with one small arm, Ciel sat up in his over-sized bed.

"_Tch_, do you have to let all that light in here?" There was already a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm afraid I do, young master, or else you would never get out of bed." Sebastian moved towards Ciel to help him perch on the edge of the bed.

Ciel grumbled under his breath; he had a feeling what Sebastian said had some truth to it, but he wasn't really in the mood to let Sebastian know that. Ciel felt the smooth material of his butler's gloves on his skin as the butler helped him out of his nightshirt. The steady pace of Sebastian's expert removal and addition of clothing to Ciel's body made him feel agitated for some reason. It was true Ciel was usually a tad grumpy in the mornings, but the way the warmth from Sebastian's hands seemed to seep into Ciel and take residence even after the brief touches ended…well, that did not help improve his mood. In fact, it confused Ciel why he felt so aware of his demon butler suddenly.

_Well, perhaps not suddenly_, Ciel pondered to himself. For the past few weeks, Ciel had noticed a subtle shift in the interactions between himself and his butler. Their routine, almost monotonous, dance was starting to feel a bit off kilter. Ciel struggled to keep the analogy present in his groggy mind—a dance was exactly what this was feeling like! And he hated to dance. It wasn't so much the speed or direction of his and Sebastian's motions, but it felt as though the demon had snuck in extra, almost undetectable, steps while leading the bluenette* around. Ciel wasn't sure why the analogy or the feelings had crept up on him. But now self-aware of the possibility of being lead around by a damn demon, Ciel was on edge for the next camouflaged step.

Blinking back to his current situation, Ciel tempered a gaze on Sebastian. Giving a small quirk of an eyebrow, Ciel motioned impatiently at the tray holding his morning meal. Ciel was nothing but irritable until he had his morning tea, and Sebastian's lack of voluntary motion was quite irksome to the young earl.

Sebastian let out a small chuckle under his breath, and turned elegantly towards his young master's breakfast table. Unable to let the occasion pass him by, Sebastian sent a small teasing question over his shoulder towards the young boy sitting callously on the bed.

"My lord, would you like me to serve you breakfast in bed today? Surely you would have wanted to dine at the table to avoid any misunderstandings between us?"

Ciel just hardened his focus on his butler before speaking with clear exasperation. "What foolishness. What possible misunderstandings could happen between us today?"

Reaching the table, Sebastian made a show of busily pouring his young master's tea. The steam gently unfurled from the dainty pink-and-white teacup, giving off a delectable sweet scent. Sebastian kept his master waiting longer than was truly necessary before quirking a quick smile towards the young lord, speaking in a voice low and light.

"My, has _bocchan_ forgotten already? How dreadful." Sebastian pouted his lips and knitted his eyebrows in clear mock frustration.

"Stop you're strange antics, you moron," Ciel spat, lightly stepping away from the bed so he could arrange himself at his bedroom table. At least this way he could very well get his tea, instead of playing this fool's game.

Sebastian pulled a chair away from the table to allow his young master to settle in for his breakfast. Gently pushing in the chair holding the young lord, Sebastian moved towards the meal tray to uncover his beautiful culinary creation. He unveiled each small dish, all while carefully watching the calculated changes occurring on his young master's porcelain face. One large cerulean eye rolled up to meet Sebastian's glittering red ones. The young master looked _anything_ but pleased.

"Sebastian, what is this nonsense?" Ciel scoffed at the food, "and why is it laden with chocolate? Not that I mind, I suppose..."

Sebastian watched as a new mix of emotions rose from his young master. Facial contortions mimicked an array of anger and barely suppressed embarrassment. Perhaps _bocchan_ had figured out his first delectable clue for today's festivities.

"What the hell, SEBASTIAN!" Ciel's face flushed as he looked mad-eyed at his butler.

_Ah, here it comes_.

"V-v-valentine's day? I forgot Valentine's Day and this is a big deal to _you?_ For goodness sake, Sebastian, is your only goal here to slowly drive me insane with your profuse meandering?"

Sebastian said not one word, but leaned down to eye-level with his young earl. Giving the small boy a quick tap on the nose with his long finger, Sebastian smiled coyly. His eyes like fine wine sparkled in the morning light, with the unconscious desire to persuade the young boy to think the gesture over. He turned to leave Ciel to his sugar-filled breakfast and his quickly surfacing thoughts, shutting the door quietly as Sebastian left the bedroom.

Ciel stared at the door after Sebastian's sudden disappearance. Glancing down at his plate of over-decorated (yet undoubtedly delicious food), Ciel had the perplexing feeling that the once dedicated _outside spin _of their morning routine had turned into a _double reverse spin _without his permission. Becoming rapidly uncomfortable with the unanticipated quickening of his heart and the blush on his face, Ciel busied his mouth with his routine cup of tea.

* * *

><p><em>Here ends our first segment of His Butler, Waiting. I'll give you a hint: I'd really like this story to be 4-5 chapters long (to fit the morning, noon, etc. format of the manga). Please leave some love if it so pleases you to do so! Because I could really use some love ^W^<em>

_Thank you for reading, lovers._

-ss


	2. His Butler, Preparing

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank everyone for either leaving a comment or saving this story to your lists! I really appreciate the support and the curiosity for this story line. I am trying to send out individual thanks soon, but I was so excited about writing this second part, I haven't gotten to everyone yet :) But really, the support has helped me get this new chapter out of my system~thank you so much!**

**Well okay, this is the second installment of _His Butler, Waiting _and I truly hope you all enjoy yourselves. The interactions are still a bit tentative throughout, but I think there's something promising at the end! **

**As always, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, etc.**

* * *

><p><em>At noon: His Butler, Preparing<em>

_XXXXxxxxxXXXX_

Sebastian quickly made his way down to the kitchen for the second time that day. With a small grin playing on his lips, he thought of just how intricate his young master's emotions were displayed. For such a quick-witted and secretive young man, he really did have a hard time hiding his finer emotions from the sly butler. Sebastian was well aware that the young earl felt something beyond his causal animosity for his contractor, and Sebastian was well equipped to prove Ciel's feeling to himself today. Though the young master was stubborn, after this day—the day meant exclusively for lovers—was over, it would be too hard to deny his true feelings anymore.

Sebastian rolled the word _lovers_ around in his head, wondering if that was exactly what he meant. It was true that Sebastian was obsessed with the young master. If he were human, saying he cared and carried affection for Ciel would be a less complicated ordeal. It begged the question: could a demon feel emotional states as precisely as humans? He knew he once could feel wholly, but his own soul has suffered a magnitude of pain and evil-doing that keeping count of the damage would be futile. However, the demon butler settled on the term _lovers _since it was for Ciel's sake that he would open his _bocchan_'s eyes. Or so, this is what Sebastian most elegantly told himself.

Entering the kitchen, Sebastian was pleased to see that the other houseworkers hadn't destroyed anything for once. Of course, that did not stop the Phantomhive's fanatical cook from snooping in on Sebastian's work for tonight's ball. Composure intact, Sebastian loomed over the yellow-haired male as he poked each wrapped bowl.

"Find anything of interest?" Sebastian solicited in his most detached and icy voice; the one saved especially for misbehavior.

Bard slightly froze and turned his head a bit to see the devious butler. Letting out an anxious laugh, he scratched the back of his head while closing the refrigerator door.

"Ah, hey Sebastian. Yeah, sorry about that. We were just curious what you were attempting to make for this ball. Hey isn't that right?" Bard called over his shoulder.

Sebastian saw two extra forms lean out from the side of the refrigerator, both looking a little harried and excited at the same time. One form was of a lanky, young boy and one of a pink-haired exhaustive woman. Both were grasping at one another, possibly looking for some sort of mental support. The pink-haired woman finally perked up and stammered (what she supposed suited for) a suitable answer.

"Mr. Sebastian! We were just looking, honest. We only tried one of the icings, I-I-I mean we were GOING to but DEFINITELY DIDN'T!" The pink-haird maid, Mey-Rin, nodded ferociously while the younger male clung to her and looked as if he would cry.

"_What?"_ Sebastian spoke flatly. Why were these humans so impossible?

The young male, Finny, truly began crying. "WE'RE SORRY! I TOLD HER NOT TO—"

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!" The maid retorted, shaking Finny in her panic.

Sebastian sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Just when he couldn't feel any more incredulous with his hair-brained coworkers, something new always came up; some new freakish scheme, terribly timed display, or over-zealous workmanship just dragged the trio further into ruin. When Sebastian heard Bard finally enter the symphony of chaotic arguing, he pulled himself out of his trance to stop the debilitating noise from the misfits.

"Would the three of you kindly remove yourselves from my kitchen?" Sebastian posed the question more as a threat than anything else. Needless to say the frantic three scattered off to finish their duties for tonight's party. _More like cause destruction and interruptions on my behalf._

Sebastian once again found himself in the solitude of the kitchen, the sun now hanging even in the sky, sending shadows in the deepest corners of the room. He busied himself with additional preparations for tonight. A night filled with confectionary delicacies and inspired displays would take the greater part of the afternoon for this butler to pull off. With sinful speed, Sebastian moved around the kitchen in graceful patterns, setting chocolate molds and baking up sweet concoctions.

There was an unusual sweetness in the air that finally lulled Ciel Phantomhive out of his study. It was a dark, seductive scent peppered with the slightest hint of citrus. It was intoxicating to say the least. Taking another slow, deep breath, Ciel stepped further into the hallway, curiosity absolutely getting the better of him. He followed the rich scent to the top of the stairs and paused for a questioning moment.

Ciel had been doing a good job of avoiding his avid butler throughout the long morning. The young earl was not one for practical jokes, and even more-so detested being the butt of that particular joke. _My demonic butler was not a very good candidate then for keeping close company_, Ciel mildly mused. Sebastian had a perplexing habit of making situations as uncomfortable as possible for him. Most likely as an attempt to see Ciel hesitate or lack the necessary control in the situation.

But today's antics were of a more confusing nature. It was like his butler to joke and generally be a tad vulgar, that much was true—but where was the sport in making Ciel adamantly aware of Valentine's Day? Ciel found himself staring out into space at the top of the stairs. He also found himself increasingly embarrassed at the light heat playing in his cheeks, and the strange way he was brushing his fingers along his jaw line. Snapping his arms back down to his sides, Ciel continued his way down the stairs in the search for the stimulating smell.

Ciel's nose led him down to the kitchen, and although fully aware of who would be in there cooking away, he just could not resist himself. He quietly pushed the door open just enough to get a furl of sweet steam in his small face. He breathed it in and memorized the delicate texture. Peering into the kitchen, he easily saw the raven-haired servant working steadily with his back to the door. Ciel took in his butler's every movement. He watched as Sebastian's strong, slender back rolled with the stirring movements of an unseen object. He boldly noted the way the demon would flick his long locks out of his face when reading from a small cookbook. Ciel asked himself why he was paying attention to such minute details of his demon contractor. _I must still be on edge because of that bizarre episode; that and nothing more_, Ciel convinced himself quickly.

Sebastian knew he was being silently watched from behind, although he had a feeling it was from a presence he didn't want to scare off. He brushed dark strands of hair from his eyes once more, in an attempt to catch a peripheral glimpse of the intruder. Sure enough, a head of cerulean hair was jammed between the door and its frame. Not wanting to draw awareness to his young master just yet, he continued cooking; however, now the demonic butler had a new preparation strategy.

Working with a small bowl of melted chocolate, Sebastian worked to get the correct consistency for tonight's centerpiece. He added some more melted butter and stirred it in with excruciating slowness, turning slightly to give Ciel an incomplete profile. In Sebastian's deliberate display, he unclothed his hands and let a willowy finger dip into the bowl. Bringing the digit up to his mouth, he let the tip of his tongue lightly lap at the smooth substance. Although the chocolate tasted hideous to Sebastian's differently matured palate, he knew full well the effect sweets had on his _bocchan_.

Hearing the smallest of gasps from the doorway, Sebastian turned sharply towards his young master, finally making his hiding spot known. The ashen-haired male vaguely blushed at his sudden discovery and managed a small cough into a delicate hand. By the time the boy removed his hand, the pinkish glow to his skin had vanished.

_What a pity_, Sebastian thought to himself. Not one to lose an opportunity, Sebastian pushed onwards to get that beautiful change in skin tone back.

"Goodness, _bocchan_. You frightened me, standing in the doorway like that." Sebastian gave a show of putting his hands to his chest in fake pain.

_Damn butler, he is indeed milking it today…_

Ciel straightened his posture and walked with posed leisure into the kitchen space. He had every right to be in here; this was _his_ mansion after all. He should have been feeling confident, but seeing his demon butler's soft display inside of the kitchen made the boy momentarily unsure of himself. Sebastian was just a servant contracted to do his bidding until Ciel's time was spent. But if that was the case, then why was his heart beating so hard?

"Sebastian, I am not a fan of your games," Ciel said sternly. "What's taking you so long in here today?"

Sebastian gauged his master's mood somewhere between peeved and flustered. Even with his practiced eloquence, the young boy couldn't trick the most experienced of tricksters.

"I apologize, my Lord. I thought you would want everything perfect for tonight." Sebastian went back to stirring before posing his most intriguing question. "Young master. Were you watching me from the doorway long?"

Sebastian saw from the corner of his eye that the young lord making tiny, speechless movements with his mouth. Instead of yelling or moving away from Sebastian, the smaller male surprised him by getting closer to the table.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." Ciel Phantomhive made a perfect farce of his confident lie.

"Oh? So you didn't see anything unusual then, I see. Definitely not anything like this?"

Without hesitation, Sebastian leaned down towards his master. Ciel visibly backed away from Sebastian to make polite space between the two men. Sebastian just leaned in closer once more, this time pressing a hand on the boy's back. Ciel felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched his butler dip the same long finger into the bowl of chocolate and raise it towards Ciel's face. Not knowing what to expect entirely while the uneasy beating of his heart raced once again, the ashen-haired lord's face filled with traces of the perfect shade of pink.

Encouraged by the display, Sebastian traced his finger lightly on the boy's full lips. Ciel blushed deeper as he felt the digit forced into his mouth. He became distracted by the contrast of the intruder; between the heat of the chocolate and the cool surface of the alabaster skin, Ciel felt himself losing control of his thoughts. He enjoyed the feeling of sudden closeness to the one he depended on daily. Giving languid licks to Sebastian's long finger, Ciel only focused fully when a low chuckle came from the man hovering above him. The sound reeled in Ciel's once liberated thoughts.

The way the young master looked up at Sebastian provided great amusement…and great desire. His face was flushed and relaxed, his one cerulean eye still held a look of unsure longing. Sebastian's finger still rested inside of Ciel's mouth, but the boy clung to his hand with both of his own.

Unable to resist another opportunity to focus on his young master, Sebastian slowly took away his hand from the softened mouth and replaced it with his own lips. Outlining the ridges of the boy's lips, Sebastian heard a faded sigh escape the other's mouth. He took this as encouragement and pressed his lips onto the smaller pair beneath him, harder this time. The boy was much warmer than before as Sebastian slipped his own lips around Ciel's, fitting almost as pieces to a puzzle.

Pulling away to give the younger male some breathing room, Sebastian looked once again at the addicting face of his master. Ciel was short of breath and was feeling very, very shaken. He had never been kissed before and although it felt cliché to say, he never imagined it would be like this. He felt hot and strange all over, blood rushing to new unexplored parts of his body. All he could will himself to do was to stare up at the statuesque demon before him.

"I apologize for that, _bocchan_. I can see now that you truly didn't see anything of that nature." Sebastian gave an apologetic bow to his young master.

"Damn butler," Ciel said angrily, all while his heart fluttered wildly in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo. What do you think? <strong>

**It would really make this birthday girl happy for more input/comments :3 That's right...it's kinda my birthday today (2/6) and I'm counting on you to help make it special! Haha. Just kidding...kinda.**

**Anyways, thank you once more for reading and sticking with me. I'll see you again in part three: _His Butler, Advancing _**

**_-ss_**


	3. His Butler, Advancing

**A/N: Holy wow. First off, thank you so much once more to all those who have taken the interest in my little Valentine's story. I really appreciate the readership and any commentary given! ^.^ So awesome to see. **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I hope everyone has a great day-I know I will be drowning myself in chocolate :3 Hehe.**

**Okay~about the story: This is the third installment of _His Butler, Waiting_. I know I have kept you all waiting long enough, so I'll just see you in the after-note. **

**As always, I do not own nor will I ever own the world and characters of Kuroshitsuji.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>In the evening: His Butler, Advancing<em>

_XXXXxxxxxXXXX_

The sun sank low in the sky in front of the Phantomhive Manor, casting an orange glow onto the many window panes. The light reflected off of the manor, further enticing the many guests towards its open double-doors and the festive music that escaped the confines of the foyer. The sounds captured between strings to bows and reeds to masters' lips gave quiet calling to the kind of romance only young women dream of and only old men remember. There was a rose-tint to the mansion this evening, as an abundance of sweet fragrance lofted into the air. Ladies gracefully gathered together in polite conversation as their gentlemen stayed ever-attentive to the decadent liqueurs offered.

The late winter air drafted into the mansion, cool with the promise of spring. Although evening was already upon the manor, the city nobles were still busy arriving in beautiful coaches with well-bred teams of horses which lead them safely to the front entrance. For once, it would seem that the Phantomhive help were in attendance with impeccable manners.

_XXXXxxxxxXXXX_

Ciel Phantomhive was still in his chambers, busy getting ready for tonight's festivities. More accurately, he was waiting for his butler to come get him ready. In an attempt to occupy his thoughts for awhile longer, he got up from his small table to stand in front of his dressing mirror. He proceeded to stare himself down in the large mirror hung on his bedroom wall. Ciel scrutinized himself and felt for the first time, somewhat self-conscious.

It was a strange notion, to be self-conscious that is. He was an Earl, a person of power that was for certain. However, staring back at him was the pre-adolescent face of a boy that easily hid the grown-up scars that were left on his body and soon would be left on another, more important part of his being. The thought of his young, small frame being the reason why many underestimated his intellect and influence only encouraged anger from the boy. It was true that there was an advantage to this common mistake, and no doubt that Ciel has done a perfect job of using this fact to his benefit. But one thing that stuck out to the young lord was the fact that he _wanted_ to be on the same footing as the other adults around him; he wanted to be respected and referred to as an equal easily and with no guidance on his part.

Ciel wondered why these new feelings had surfaced sporadically throughout the day, only to completely break the surface of his consciousness now that he found himself completely alone. A small blush played on his cheeks when he automatically thought of his run-in with his butler this afternoon. The demon had been playing with him, he was sure of it. But for being so convinced, Ciel had replayed the fleeting intimate display over and over again. Putting his delicate fingertips to softened lips, Ciel thought once more of their interaction, only this time posing his own questions as images.

Ciel knew nothing of romance, and definitely nothing of kissing. He remembered how his slender body froze against the older man and how strangely he seemed to burn in his grasp. It was such a discrepancy that Ciel wouldn't have believed it possible unless he was given the experience. Keeping the memory alive of warmth and frantic heartbeats, Ciel wondered what Sebastian would have tasted like. True, they did get closer than Ciel could have imagined possible, but Ciel was not naïve enough to think adults didn't delve into one another's mouths. Searching for what, Ciel couldn't possibly know. But the concept seemed utterly fascinating, and absolutely necessary to explore. Would Sebastian taste of some unknown evil texture? Or perhaps he would taste of something more human? The flush in Ciel's face started its journey downwards to share its heat in more intimate and uncharted parts of his form. Feeling a strange tightness curl in his stomach, Ciel's eyes softened as he continued to study his features in the mirror. He felt as if he had an extra heartbeat lightly pulsing in his nether regions, which slowly changed the way his shorts hung.

Slightly embarrassed and all the more curious, Ciel examined the way his shorts automatically bulged at the shift in his thought process. _This didn't happen when I thought of the kiss before_, Ciel thought to himself. _Why is this happening now? And what should I do?_ Forgetting his upbringing, Ciel shyly reached down with slender fingers, and grazed the rough fabric housing his aroused member. The simple touch was enough to freeze the young lord's mental functions and more than enough to send him ablaze with erotic desire. Still unsure of what those erotic desires entailed (beyond the simple detailing of his loyal butler), Ciel tried to imagine more thoroughly what intimacy really could hold for two adults. There was most likely a connection between skins, a union of lips, perhaps even grasping of silken hair. But beyond that, Ciel just could not imagine further. Absentmindedly rubbing himself in front of his mirror, he watched intently as he quickly came to a frightened climax.

Ciel frightened himself with his climax not only because it denoted his lack of control in his newfound lust, but also because it opened the figurative door to continued exploration of such vulgar displays. Although, if Ciel was being honest with himself, he would admit that he much enjoyed the elation and release that self-gratification gave him. Aware of his dirtied lower half, Ciel turned towards his bathroom, in hopes of cleaning himself profusely before his demon butler made his appearance to change the young boy. It would figure though, that Ciel had awful timing for such a delicate matter.

Sebastian Michaelis was entirely shocked and completely curious about his young master's lewd behaviors. Being the attentive butler he was he had made his way up to his _bocchan's_ quarters earlier than his young master must have expected him. Although Sebastian had only caught the ending of Ciel's perfectly inexperienced display, he was more than interested in how is young master came to such a demeaning act. Of course, Sebastian did not actually _believe _that self-gratification was a lewd or demeaning habit; however, it seemed customary for Ciel and his class of humans to be afraid of too personal of desires. Their restrictions seemed to only lead to disappointments and frustration, Sebastian had always thought. But now, staring into the one bold and slightly widened eye of his master, Sebastian couldn't help but feel possessive over such indulgent innocence.

"Good evening, young master."

Sebastian purposely spoke slowly, hoping not to frighten the young boy. Alas, it would seem his quiet statement had quite the opposite effect. He watched with interest as the color of his master's cheek peaked once more with a rose tinge. _Since when were feelings hard for his bocchan to conceal? Oh my._

Ciel felt an electric heat hit him when he locked eyes with Sebastian. He severely hoped his demon ward did not arrive early enough to glimpse his lurid exploration. Ciel quickly regained his footing, though, and put up an air of dignified nonchalance.

"Whatever took you so long? I hope you remember there is a ball you are forcing me to attend."

"My apologies, young master."

Sebastian thought better of calling out the young boy at the present moment. Of course this was one opportunity the demon couldn't _possibly_ pass up, but it would have to wait until he had a better chance. Sebastian inwardly grinned at the thought of getting his _bocchan _ready for tonight's festivities. _Oh, and how he will get the boy ready._

Ciel noticed a shift in Sebastian's merlot-drenched eyes; the usual look of complacency was now overshadowed by a strangely steadfast that seemed to look through to the core of the young boy. Ciel felt as if his very soul was being measured, and honestly, it very well could have been what Sebastian was carefully observing. Ciel was unsure of how a demon could tell the consistency of one's soul. But if there was a physical way to do that, then Sebastian must be doing that presently. It sent a lone shiver up Ciel's spine, and made him suddenly very aware of his privacy with the demon.

With fluid movements, Sebastian closed the space between the two of them. Ciel's eye flickered upwards to meet with Sebastian's once more. Only this time, Ciel was able to keep a perfect scowl on his face.

"Sebastian. What do you think you are doing?" Ciel folded his arms dominantly over his chest. It comforted him and made him feel infallible in this strange situation.

"Why my lord, I have to prepare you for the ball. Or did you want to attend to your guests in your daytime clothing?" Sebastian let a small smirk play on his lips. "I hardly think Miss Elizabeth would stand for that."

"Oh. Well yes, continue you fool," Ciel waved his hands in a shooing motion as he stepped across the room to wait by his armoire. He could feel his heart beat strongly and began to worry if such a sound could be heard from outside his small frame.

Sebastian carefully followed his indignant _bocchan _over to his wardrobe. The butler opened up the doors, exposing a newly tailored suit from London. It was made of midnight blue velvet decorated with grey and rose petal pink lace, complete with a pink silk cravat. Sebastian's smirk grew as he saw the disgruntled look on the young master's face. It was far too French as far as their fashion sense was concerned.

"This is Elizabeth's doing, is it not?" The boy sighed, resigned to the fate his young betrothed always lead him towards.

"I'm afraid so, my lord. Rest assured she has always given you gifts made of the finest and most recent fashions, however undesirable on your behalf."

"You would think I was a life-size doll or something of the like…" Ciel muttered to himself. "Well go on then, we haven't all night."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered in a low, quiet voice.

Sebastian started slipping the silver buttons of Ciel's coat through the tiny matching outlets. His young master really did remind him of a doll. His skin seemed to be made of porcelain, fragile and smooth to the eye. The cerulean-haired boy always stood perfectly still as Sebastian would change him daily, never complaining or reprimanding his workmanship. It was strange to Sebastian that these personal moments were the only he could fully please the young lord. So like a doll, needing to be dressed and cared for.

Sliding the blue coat off of the small set of shoulders, Sebastian ran his hands lightly down towards the buttons of Ciel's waistcoat. Sebastian felt his young master stiffen below him, seeming to stop his breathing altogether. The demon bit back a chuckle; how sweetly different the young boy seemed since their short encounter in the kitchen today. Sebastian could not be more pleased with the reactions he was surfacing in his young lord.

Ciel's waistcoat was now removed, leaving him in his thin white shirt and trousers. He suddenly felt chilled and uncomfortable once more. He stared in wonderment at his butler's proficient hands that continued unbuttoning the string of tiny shirt buttons. Ciel felt Sebastian's willowy fingers work their way down his torso, accidentally brushing against the cool skin of his stomach. The unexpected rush of heat of Sebastian gloved hand against his own cool skin sent Ciel a new wave of excitement.

Sebastian heard his _bocchan_'s breathing once more, now more fragile and rapid than before. Sebastian simply could not, would not, miss his best opening yet. He let his hands linger on the boy's stomach a moment longer than necessary before sweeping the thin shirt off. Sebastian kneeled firmly down in front of his young lord, still outing the boy in height. He took his time undoing the buckle and buttons of the young master's trousers. This only made Ciel's breathing catch in his throat and consequently, made Sebastian finally let out a deep chuckle.

"It would seem _bocchan_ is enjoying this much more than usual. I wonder how that could be," Sebastian posed the question as if he already knew the answer, and indeed he did.

Ciel thought rapidly for a suitable response. But how could one respond to a question when one does not know the answer? More questions than answers rose to the forefront of his thoughts. Thoughts such as: _Why am I feeling this way? Is this normal? Of course it is not normal. Have I always felt this way? _However there was one thought that struck Ciel hard and made him blush deeper than ever before: _Is this what falling in love is like? _What an embarrassing notion! He wasn't feeling love, was he?

Sebastian understood the war Ciel was fighting with himself as he struggled for a way to answer. The boy had never truly known of affection without abandonment or without a catch in the fine print. Sebastian almost wanted to empathize for the small lord, but even if he could, he wondered if he would. Sebastian could not recall a time he felt an emotion as pure as love, although he could theorize that he must have felt it sometime as a human. There was a sudden desire that made its way through the demon, filling him with a yearning to change this emptiness for the both of them.

Without polite warning, Sebastian lowered his head to his master's and gave him a small kiss. The soft lips that lifted upwards towards Sebastian made him quickly change the kiss into something surpassing what had occurred earlier that day. Ciel bent his head backwards, giving Sebastian better access to his mouth. Soft and hard lips moved against one another as Sebastian experimentally let the tip of his tongue slide against Ciel's cool lips. Ciel was unsure what his next move should be. Having no experience of himself, he relied strictly on things he had read in story books. Ciel opened his mouth slightly, which Sebastian took full advantage of. The smaller male groaned as the demon forced himself into his mouth, exploring the angles and textures of the cavern.

Sebastian felt his young master begin to test his tongue against his own. They fought momentarily for dominance, Sebastian easily winning such a feat. He pulled the boy closer to him and enveloped him in his long arms. The boy continued to kiss the demon with an inexperienced enthusiasm. Ciel took the opportunity to release his arms from Sebastian's light hold to bring his fingers to rest in the black silken hair. Ciel felt a hot roll of breath escape inaudibly from his butler.

Pulling away with a suddenness that left Ciel reeling, Sebastian lifted the compliant boy in his arms and tossed him gently onto the young lord's bed. Ciel instinctively moved backwards towards the headboard, more out of genuine nervousness than invitation. However, the suggestive movement only led Sebastian to crawl gracefully towards the young master, caging the younger one's body between his arms and legs. Vaguely worried that more changes would come too soon, Ciel pressed his head upwards to catch Sebastian's lips within his own. This time, Ciel was able to manipulate the kiss, and the usually trying butler eased his mouth open compliantly.

It took all the strength Sebastian possessed not to dictate the speed of the kiss. He realized that that his _bocchan_ needed the confidence he gained from being in control to perform his very best; apparently intimacy made no exception to the young lord's demanding nature. The young boy's tongue swirled once more inside of the butler's mouth, leaving the taste of afternoon tea and spearmint candies. Ciel brought his head back towards the pillow, allowing Sebastian the unguarded soft gaze from the cerulean-haired boy beneath him.

Sebastian could no longer grant his young master the courtesy of time; the passionate mixture of lust and strangled devotion left the butler feeling highly aroused and on edge. Dipping his hips downwards, he brushed his member against the small bulge forming in the boy's trousers. Ciel was shocked by the pressure and let out a small groan in response. That was all Sebastian needed to start a new pattern of movements.

The feeling of Sebastian's hips moving across Ciel's body was new and exciting. He was embarrassed by the animalistic simulation at first. But curiosity and pleasure quickly won out as Ciel met Sebastian's heat with his own. Both men moved quickly against one another, with hands explored and fought clothing. The boy found himself full of desire for his attentive butler, and started tugging at Sebastian's well-fitted clothing. Ciel quickly unbuttoned Sebastian's coat and lifted the white dress shirt over his head. Finally, he had an unclothed, pale chest to explore. Sebastian's skin was surprisingly feverish and very much sculpted. Sebastian also busied himself with removing Ciel's trousers. The younger male squirmed against his touch, most likely in reflexive embarrassment; but the young earl made no objections, and Sebastian continued.

Pulling off the last of Ciel's clothing, Sebastian leaned back a bit to look down at the porcelain prince before him. Such a fragile-looking boy surely had no right to be as strong and vastly intellectual as he was. But, there he was—and there Sebastian was, lusting for his young master quite literally in body and soul. Sebastian's train of thought was derailed by his _bocchan's _next movement. Ciel held Sebastian's gaze and moved his hands to the back of his head. No more than a second later, the small eye patch fluttered down his cheek and onto the comforter.

"Sebastian. Only you will truly have all of me. Do not forget that."

Sebastian heard the commanding nature of his young master's human confession, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The boy was finally understanding his own feelings more clearly. And the strange thing was, he thought Ciel may also understand Sebastian's residually human feelings. The demon butler contracted with Ciel Phantomhive out of interest and demonic desire. It was starting to seem, even to the heartless demon, that he really may want to possess more than just the soul he was promised.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered softly into Ciel's ear.

Sebastian rid himself of his own trousers and the pair continued to grind their hips against one another. Ciel let out another encouraging moan and Sebastian reached down to enclose Ciel's member against his own. Ciel arched his back deliciously and Sebastian took advantage of the pink nipple now closer to his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the tight nub and nipped at it lightly with his teeth. Ciel was breathing harder and more erratic as continuous waves of newfound pleasure crashed upon him. Sebastian tried quieting Ciel by holding a finger playfully against his mouth. Ciel took this as the next request instead of the joke it was intended as, and he pulled Sebastian's finger into his mouth. Although slightly surprised, Sebastian was all the more excited by Ciel's determined behaviors. Given the opportunity, Sebastian pushed a second finger into the young earl's mouth, who graciously accepted it. Having coated his fingers well in saliva, Sebastian removed his fingers with a slightly suckling sound.

Sebastian released Ciel's member, much to his chagrin, but introduced an unexplored sensation to the cerulean-haired boy. Sebastian worked one finger in and listened as Ciel's perfect voice lifted in a gasp and fell in a soft moan. He began moving the finger around experimentally before pushing the second finger in. Ciel moved uncomfortably against the intruding fingers, but began relaxing with Sebastian's skillful scissoring motion. Ciel felt himself stretching inside and become slick with his own fluids.

Ciel reached down to stroke Sebastian's member, knowing what the next logical step was in their lustful dance. Sebastian froze at the unexpected directness from Ciel, and watched as the young boy tentatively raised and lowered his hands along his erection. Decidedly wanting to avoid oral contact with Sebastian's member, Ciel coated his hands in his own saliva and brought them back down to meet Sebastian's heat. Sebastian bit back another groan as he watched his young master liberally apply his lubrication.

Both parties were unable to hold out any longer, and Sebastian took the lead in aligning himself with his _bocchan_'s small entrance. Ciel pulled his legs up his butler's sides in anticipation of union. Sebastian slowly pressed himself against his entrance and fought past the tight ring of muscles. Hearing Ciel's groans and whiny pants turn into low throaty sounds, Sebastian completely sheathed himself deep within the other. Movements that began as slow and tempered became broken and heated. Ciel was full of conflicting feelings—physical feelings like pressure and release, and emotional sensations as completion and reassured dependence; this was all new and all too confusing, but Ciel relished the complex texture granted to him. The pressure built inside of Ciel to the point the boy thought he was break into two. However instead of breaking, he seemed to explode as Sebastian pounded raggedly into the sweet spot deep inside. Ciel instantly felt white hot pleasure run down his spine and he screamed out airily into Sebastian's chest. He came all over his chest as he felt Sebastian's last few jerky thrusts that lead to his own passionate climax deep within Ciel.

Both men fell still on the bed as they worked to catch their breath. Each male mused on their own thoughts as they listened to the stillness of the room and the distant lilt of violins. The two stayed intertwined and looked at one another—one pair of merlot eyes burning like a smoldering flame, and one pair of mismatched eyes rounding with alarm. Although both Sebastian and Ciel had different natural reactions, they harbored the same thought as they looked at one another.

_What I feel for you is love, absolute love._

* * *

><p><strong>Whew.<strong>

**This part took me a long time to edit and I actually still don't feel like all the bugs have been worked out. If you have time, please drop some thoughts in the review section!**

**I hope to see you one final time in part four: _His Butler, Waiting _(which will unfortunately be released past V-day).**

**::sniff sniff::**

**-ss**


	4. His Butler, Waiting

**AN:** _Wow, so obviously this story has become *not* a Valentine's Day Special, ha. I can only hope that any of my readers were still interested in finishing this somewhat fluffy and interpersonal story of Sebastian and Ciel discovering what they mean to one another, and what they may become. Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy Part IV: His Butler, Waiting._

* * *

><p>"I have died everyday<p>

Waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more."

-A Thousand Years, Christina Perri

_At Midnight: His Butler, Waiting_

_XXXXxxxxxXXXX_

_Love. Love?_

Sebastian mused to himself as he quickly primped the porcelain earl in his evening attire, who sat quiet and still on the edge of the bed. They were most impolitely tardy to the holiday ball; it is unbearably rude to keep one's guests waiting, and it didn't slip Sebastian's mind to reproach his young master so. The young earl let out a huff, sounding indignant while keeping his eyes marked on his floorboards.

An irresistible urge fought its way through Sebastian at seeing his _bocchan_ looking halfway demure for a second time. _My,_ Sebastian thought, _too many irresistible urges as of late_. The demon butler brought his gloved hand to Ciel's small chin and gently lifted his head upwards, forcing Ciel to look into Sebastian's merlot-drenched eyes. Ciel Phantomhive had seen many expressions pass his otherwise stoic butler's face from time to time. But for a small moment, he glimpsed something soft and faraway in the demon's eyes that made him pull his own head back from Sebastian to get a better look.

However, the moment had passed, and Sebastian seized control from whatever gate was open inside and revealing himself to his young master. He saw the curiosity light up his _bocchan's_ face, and saw a struggle of fragmented thoughts and half-made words on his lips.

Perhaps the boy truly didn't know what to ask. Why, Sebastian didn't even know what to ask of this new situation. He knew he was indeed curious and protective of the young earl. But if a demon who once was a grown man couldn't know the answer, then how could the young master know? Not knowing who Sebastian was trying to protect most from words unspoken, he leaned in brashly to kiss the cerulean-haired adolescent full on the lips.

Ciel, although taken aback, was comforted by Sebastian's unexpected kiss. With cold against warm, Sebastian's lips slid over Ciel's. If the young earl was being honest with himself, he was afraid that Sebastian only showed affection to partake in their earlier immoral displays. He wondered if the demon would kiss him ever after this day. Kissing was new; hell, all of this was new for Ciel, but in the deepest part of himself, he knew he wanted more of what blossomed between the two of them. Ciel felt Sebastian taking more control of the kiss, plunging easily into his mouth. The younger man let out a small whimper and continued to share this infectious kiss with his loyal butler.

Just as quickly as the kiss began, it faded. Ciel reached out for one last peck as Sebastian pulled away, which made Sebastian chuckled lowly. The demon could indulge in his porcelain _bocchan_ all night, if he were allowed.

"_Bocchan_. I believe our guests are waiting on us. It is in poor form to be more than fashionably late to one's own party." Even though Sebastian's words were formal and ordinary, he said them softer and with a tinge of warmth Ciel never before heard.

The young earl stood up carefully, unconsciously brushing out invisible wrinkles in his neatly pressed suit. He gave a curt nod to his butler, feeling perhaps it was better to have clear roles once more tonight. Sebastian quickly and quietly dampened the bedroom candles and opened the door to the darkened hallway for his _bocchan_.

Making their way down towards the soft lights and sounds, Ciel tried to keep his attention on the task of being a congenial (well, _mostly _congenial) host for his many guests, instead of ruminating on his demon butler walking quietly behind him. They walked in step, the muted clicks of Ciel's heeled boots covering what little sound Sebastian made. It aggrievedly made Ciel recollect on his earlier thought from the day about his and Sebastian's little dance.

The dance has most definitely transformed. Something that was once ritual and fluid, like a ballroom dance for more regular dance partners, has now changed into something Ciel knew nothing about. It wasn't just the dance steps that have changed; those made hiccups in predictability, that was for sure. No, this was a new song entirely with new steps to learn. Another dancing analogy was probably not going to calm his nerves, Ciel mused to himself, considering his loathing of this fare of polite society. The young earl gave himself a little shake to clear his mind of his pestering thoughts.

"I will not so easily go away, my lord."

The deep voice behind Ciel made his heart jump up in his chest and started a frenzy of uncoordinated palpitations. They have reached the crook in the stairway and they stood in the last darkness before they would turn to face the light of the floor below. _How can he unnerve me so much in one day?_

"Sebastian, you cannot leave me, not until your job is done." Perhaps if Ciel acted as his surly self, Sebastian would stop this unusual conversation before it could unhinge either one of them again.

"No, Ciel. Not even then will I go away. You know the details of our contract. Your soul will be mine; mine to do with as I see fit." Sebastian's eyes glittered darkly in the low light.

The young earl tipped his head upwards to consider his demon butler. What he says is true, and although Ciel knew his soul would be surrendered to the dark beast in front of him, he supposed he never quite thought about what that would mean. It would be too easy and less like Sebastian to just consume his soul after his death, and more like him to play with his food. But is that not what Sebastian is doing now to him?

Merlot eyes slightly crinkled as Sebastian bent down to close the space between him and his _bocchan_.

"Do not misunderstand me, _bocchan_, I do intend to devour your soul. And I will quite enjoy myself at that." Ciel let out a huff of air. "However, I will posses your soul for the rest of my existence. Most humans are not aware of this little fact, but demons do not simply _eat_ souls, but we make them apart of ourselves. So _bocchan_, your true punishment for our contract is to exist with me for eternity and witness the grave evils I will be a part of. Most soul's break. Not yours, though. I chose you because you are unbreakable, and have no chance of being lost to me."

Ciel could not help but gape open-mouthed at his butler. He never considered it, not truly. To exist forever with Sebastian is his soul's punishment? A small part of Ciel thought what Sebastian was trying to say without so many words is that Ciel was "chosen" by Sebastian not merely so his soul wouldn't fracture over time, but that Sebastian needed a companion that is as strong and demanding as himself. It was definitely an idea the young earl would ruminate over for many nights to come.

One pair of mismatched eyes and one pair of crimson locked once more there on the staircase, both lost in their own thoughts. The cerulean-haired youth turned on his foot, and was caught in the golden light of the party below. Gesturing to his butler to follow, Ciel gracefully stepped down the last flight of stairs. For a beat, Sebastian hung back in the darkness before following his young earl. In that brief moment watching his _bocchan_ walk away, Sebastian knew he would wait a thousand years for Ciel to be his, and his alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Thank you for reading! If you have the time, I would love to hear your thoughts on my ending chapter. I hope to see you in the next story! :) -ss_


End file.
